Always
by Keantha
Summary: Warning: Contains foul language,Yaio, character death. Rated R just to be safe. Also be aware this is a songfic and yaio so if either disturbs you please don't read. Thank You.


Always  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me!! The characters belong to the author J.K. Rowlings and the song belongs to the band Saliva. I am just a broke little college girl doing this for the hell of it!  
  
_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"   
It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide   
Am I, your one and only desire   
Am I the reason you  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you eath, or am I the reason you cry_   
  
"Potter…" Draco smirked coldly.   
"Malfoy," Harry all but growled, lip curling in a snarl.  
Emerald eyes stared into blue a challenge passing between them. Draco shook his head, "Still hanging with Weasels and Mudbloods hmmm?"   
"Fuck you Malfoy!!"  
"Maybe one day Hero….Maybe one day…"  
  
_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you   
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you   
Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you_  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Potter." Draco drawled his eyes dancing with glee at the prospect of tormenting the boy who lived.  
Harry simply stared at him, fire flashing in the emerald depths, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
"What does everyone want Hero?" He suddenly grabbed Harry back the neck and hisses in his ear "A piece of you."

_I feel, like you don't want me around   
I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around   
Its all, been bottled up until now   
As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound   
Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you   
_  
"Malfoy?" Harry murmured opening his eyes and looking around, "Where are you going?" Draco looked back over his shoulder at him, "To take a shower and get rid of your damn smell." Harry's eyes widened in shock, "Malfoy….I though…" Draco turned around and smirked, "What? You thought that meant something Hero? HA! You where just there when I wanted a fuck." He turned on his heel and walks out with a smirk. Harry looked down at his hands which where literally shaking with rage.  
  
_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you   
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you   
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
I left my head around your heart   
Why would you tear my world apart?   
Always... always... always... always..._  
  
"Malfoy…"   
"Damn Hero can't you get it through that low class wizard head of yours?! I wanted to see why everyone lusted for you.... and I got what I wanted, that's all that matters Potter, what I want."  
Harry drew back if struck, "But I …"  
Draco growled, "Shut up Hero. Don't say you love me. I can't and WON'T love you…ever! All we can give each other is death and you don't have the balls for even that." With that said Draco turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
_I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?   
Was it all, just a part of your plan   
The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound_  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry snarled.  
Draco turned towards him the same cocky smirk on his face, "What do you want now Hero?"  
Harry stared at him, body shaking with rage, the stolen pistol in his hand.  
Draco arched his eyebrow, "And just what do you plan to do with that Potter? Hmmm? Kill me?"  
"…yes…," Harry whispered as he pulled the trigger.  
Shock spread across Draco's face as his hands touched the warm blood coming from his stomach as an odd but proud smile crossed his lips "Had it in you after all...Harry..."  
  
_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
_  
Harry walked to the corpse, staring down at him. "Good-bye Draco….I think I could have loved you." He put the pistol to his temple and closed his eyes.  
  
_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you   
Always... always... always...   
_  
(Whew! That is over!!! dances Thanks for reading and let me know what you though. Please be gentle as I already know it is crap. Also MUY MUY GRACIAS to my awesome beta lady Queen of Saturn! You rock chick!!!)


End file.
